


"those Risans [...] do nice things for the rest of us"

by pandora_gold



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Femdom, Multi, Other, Pegging, Sex Toys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>So this is fan art for a fan fic called:<br/>Are You Gonna Be My Girl? (Or Three Birthdays to Remember)<br/>By  ninhursag</p><p>NOT SAFE FOR WORK!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"those Risans [...] do nice things for the rest of us"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninhursag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Are You Gonna Be My Girl? (Or Three Birthdays to Remember)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55576) by [ninhursag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag). 



> Uhura is using the best sextoy I have ever read about, in any story ever!!! on Jim. The toy is actually owned by Gaila, so of course she is being a good friend, and letting Uhura us it. I want this toy!!! to find out what makes it so great, read the story. ;-)
> 
> I hit the sex scene in that story, and I just couldn't help but sketch it... Then I had too much fun, and just couldn't help finishing it. So since it was finished, I decided I may as well share it, I hope you enjoy!

  


**Author's Note:**

> And as always comments are loved, I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?
> 
> if you would rather comment on LJ: http://pandora-gold.livejournal.com/30145.html


End file.
